Interview with Nabiki
by Ranma's girl
Summary: Just like the title says but hopefully funny.


  
Interview with Nabiki   
  
Disclaimer they are not mine and this is for fun and laughter so please enjoy it.  
(ShigatsuC@aol.com)  
  
Nabiki sat in her lounge chair, her lemonade by her side with several men from school all waving fans at her scantily dressed body.   
  
Nabiki grinned as she watched the reporter walking over to her.   
  
"It's about time you showed up. I do have things I need to do and waiting for a reporter is not high on my list." Nabiki gave her head a shake as she let her short hair re-fluff out on her seat.   
  
"Now what do you want with one of my person." Nabiki smiled in a way to scare the reporter and have him question his reasoning for being there.   
  
"Uh well you see the fans are curious about you and would like to know the REAL Nabiki Tendo." The reporter knelt down beside her.   
  
"The real me, is more then anyone can afford." Nabiki seemed bored with the idea as she checked her nails.   
  
"Uh ....well.... um ......maybe you could.... Um....... give me a small... look into the real .......you." The reporter started to sweat now.   
  
"Oh I suppose for a mere fifty thousand yen, I could do that." Nabiki smiled evilly.   
  
"Uh I don't have that kind of money." The reporter stood to leave when Nabiki waved her hand several bruisers pushed him back down to stay.   
  
"My for a reporter you have no sticktoitness. We can work something out if you'd like." The evil grin on Nabiki's face grew even bigger.   
  
With a very loud gulp, a hint of fear in his eyes the reporter nodded his head. He quickly looked around when he heard a moan of agony, from all the other guys standing around. *Oh man, I feel like I just made a deal with the devil himself, I am so doomed.*   
  
Nabiki shot a glare at the other men who quickly coward back from her.   
"Now my dear, let us talk and after wards I shall tell you what you shall do for me." Nabiki took a small sip of her drink as she watched the reporter squirm.   
  
"Uh ok then hmm let's see, some fans say you help support the family with your money, is this true?" The reporter asked.   
  
"Hardly darling, my money is my own. I work very hard for it and will not use it on anyone but myself. If they are unable to get by on the meager earnings of the dojo then whose fault is that, not mine. Why should I use my good hard earn money to help them? They have a way to support themselves they can use it. All the have to do is have Ranma and Akane marry then take over the teaching of the dojo which I must admit will do better then it has in years. Next question."   
  
"Uh ok ummm....Are you in love with Ranma secretly.   
  
"Oh please that is so stupid. Not only is he dirt poor, but a jock and he is so hopelessly in love with Akane, it isn't even funny. All you have to do is watch them they may try to hide it but everyone knows how in love they are. Now next question."   
  
"So are you in love with Kuno?" The reporter was feeling more at ease now.   
  
"Kuno think for a moment, the guy is totally clueless the only reasons he'll graduate is because daddy is the principal. Other wise Kuno baby would still be in elementary.   
His only redeeming quality is his fortune. But I will get that by cunning not marriage." Nabiki ignored the fact that Kuno could hear her.   
  
"Ok so ummm are you a lesbian?" The reporter was really curious now.   
  
"Ha that is so funny, if people took a moment to remember Akane has called me boy crazy before. Yes I like men and if I was paid enough I would try a girl out but that doesn't make me a lesbian. It just shows how far I would go to make money." Nabiki smiled while giving the reporter a tweak on his nose.   
  
"Aaaa Achoooooo, uh excuse me, hmmm now are you in love with Ryoga?" The reporter was really getting into this now.   
  
"RYOGA, oh please why would I he's always lost and he's dirt poor too." Nabiki just shook her head.   
  
"Uh ok so then you do know he's p-chan right?"   
  
"HUH, he is, this was something I didn't know, but now that I do hehehehehehe, he will never get out of dept to me." Nabiki laughed in a way as to make Kodachi proud.   
  
After shivering uncontrollably for several minutes the reporter found his voice and resume asking questions.   
"So are you in love with Mousse maybe having a secret love affair with him." The reporter smiled but really didn't believe she was.   
  
"Mousse, the blind I love you Shampoo, glomp onto everything but her Mousse. Don't be silly he's cute, but dirt poor and totally in love with another woman." Nabiki started to look even more bored.   
  
"Uh ok then do you ever have anyone else do you work for you."   
  
"Why would I do that. You really think I'll trust someone else with my money."   
  
"Uh heh heh heh silly me." The reporter smiled then checked his notes.   
  
"So would you like to be kidnapped by many guys like your beautiful sister Akane?" The reporter asked her with out thinking to far in advance.   
  
"Hmmph, you related to Ranma." Nabiki glared at him.   
  
"Uh no you think we look alike?" He gave her a hopeful look.   
  
"Uh never mind to answer your question then NO I do not want to be kidnap nor do I want to be rescued by some jock. If I have to be kidnap by some prince I'll just marry him after all he's rich." Nabiki smiled at the thought of all the money.   
  
"So on Toma's island would you have been happy to marry the young prince?"   
  
"Oh sure he's loaded with money, but as usual he wanted Akane they all do." Nabiki glared angrily around as she heard a collective sigh of appreciation from the guys.   
  
"Are you umm jealous of Akane's popularity?" The reporter was worried asking this question.   
  
"WHAT ME JEALOUS, JUST BECAUSE ALL THE GUYS LIKE HER, IS NO REASON TO BE JEALOUS?" Nabiki looked around realizing that she was yelling.   
"Anyways I am not jealous of her, so what if all the fun things happen to her. So what if she gets the cutest guy in Japan. So what if all the guys in school worship at her feet. So what if everyone loves her even if she uses a mallet. I'm bigger then that." Nabiki glared when a couple of guys mumbled unflattering things about her. The offending men quickly shut up.   
  
"So you wouldn't want to take her place then."   
  
"No why would I, so I could be on my honeymoon at age seventeen with a very handsome well built man named Ranma, the one guy all the girls are crazy for." Nabiki's face was turning greener by the moments.   
  
"Uh well, I think that lets people see a glimpse into the real Nabiki. I shall be going, sorry to take up so much time." The reporter stood up to leave when Nabiki gave a wave of her hand and three burly guys stopped him.   
  
"Our deal, you shall work for me." Nabiki smiled evilly.   
  
"Oh umm yeah but I had my fingers crossed." The reporter was hoping that would work.   
  
"Tough luck bud, I don't work that way. Now come over her and give me a very long massage, after that you may bring me some food." Nabiki rolled over to let her new slave start his work.   
  
The reporter sighed in defeat then walked over to start rubbing his mistress's back.   
  
  
Ranma's girl   
  



End file.
